The present invention relates to track-laying, vehicle drive tracks composed of interconnected track sections embodying flexors which interconnect and provide flexure between adjacent sections.
Conventional tracks for track-laying vehicles include a plurality of track sections comprising sets of right- and left-hand rail portions which are interconnected by pin and bushing assemblies that define pivot joints for permitting relative pivotal motion between adjacent track sections. During operation, these pin and bushing assemblies wear and eventually require turning or replacement. In either case, the track must be removed from the vehicle, and special equipment is required for pressing out the pins and bushings.
Designers have proposed track designs which avoid the use of pin and bushing connections between adjacent track sections by using flexors to interconnect and provide flexure between adjacent track sections. U.S. Pat. No. 1,774,815 issued on Sept. 2, 1930 is an example of such a track design. While replacement of the flexors in the patented design can be done without using special press equipment as is necessary with conventional track design, it is still necessary to remove the track from the vehicle or to at least "break" the track at the flexor desired to be replaced.